


Make You Mine

by bittersweetangstlord, Salt_Queen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Lotor (Voltron), Consent Play, Emperor Sendak, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Top Sendak, but not really, simulated nonconsent, there are no bad boys here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetangstlord/pseuds/bittersweetangstlord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Queen/pseuds/Salt_Queen
Summary: Lotor and Sendak have been happy together for quite some time now, with Lotor ruling at Emperor Sendak's side. Sendak, of course, would never hurt Lotor.That is, unless Lotorwantedhim to...





	Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains sexual roleplay, including simulated nonconsent. There's a safeword in place, and everything was agreed to ahead of time, but the characters' words and actions could be disturbing for people who are sensitive to themes of rape/noncon.

Sendak held the delicate collar in his hand. Lotor knelt before their bed, his eyes fixated on him. He was wearing golden jewelry all over his body and one of his translucent robes, which did nothing to preserve his modesty. His long hair tumbled down his back in soft elegant curls, glinting like moonlight even in the dim lights of their bedroom.

He was stunning, regal, even as he knelt, dressed like nothing more than a concubine. 

Sendak frowned and opened his mouth to ask the same question for what felt like the thousandth time in the past hour but he had to be absolutely certain.

“Are you sure about this?”

Lotor looked up at his beloved, admiring his handsome form and how the soft lights brought out the rich hues in his fur, but also noting the concern in his expression. He appreciated Sendak's care and caution, but he wanted his lover to start the scene, so he knew he would have to find a way to put him at ease.

With a reassuring smile, Lotor answered, "Of course. I've wanted this for a while, and I know you will ensure that we both enjoy it. If I need you to stop, I promise you that I will not hesitate to call 'safeword.' There's no need to worry.”

Sendak nodded, reassured. Lotor knew his own limits; he just preferred to double check that he was still comfortable.

"Alright."

He crouched down to cup Lotor's jaw, running his thumb gently over his cheekbone, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you."

Closing his eyes as Sendak kissed him, Lotor smiled warmly. He was grateful for the affection and reassurance right before the scene itself began.

With a final sweet touch, Sendak stood and schooled his expression into a mildly amused smile. He let his gaze rove over every inch of Lotor, shamelessly studying him. 

"Stand," he commanded.

Seeing the change in Sendak's demeanor, Lotor forced down his smile and replaced it with a mask of cold defiance. He narrowed his eyes into a glare as he did what Sendak commanded. Though he didn't intend to be obedient, he also wanted to pick and choose how he would defy Sendak, so he drew himself up to his full height and stood proudly despite his shameful garments.

Sendak walked around his  _ slave _ , lightly trailing his claws over Lotor’s skin as he went, taunting him.

“You made me wait quite a while for this.” He combed his hand through Lotor’s hair before wrapping a strand around his finger and tugging playfully.

He came to a stop before the former prince. He looked exquisite.

Sendak smiled cruelly and, giving Lotor no time to react, he grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at him, exposing his delicate throat in the process.

“But it doesn’t matter; you’ve found your rightful place.”

Lotor stood as still as a statue, with an expression just as impassive and cold, as Sendak began to touch and taunt him. As Sendak forced him to look, Lotor dared to narrow his eyes into a glare, showing the emperor that he would  _ not _ simply give in. 

Sendak snarled, his face inches from Lotor’s. His eyes darkened as he released Lotor’s jaw to brush his hair to one side and then, slowly, he raised a collar to Lotor’s neck and fastened it with a sharp click that made Lotor flinch slightly.

“You’re mine now, Slave.” He looped his finger through the ring attached to the front of the collar and gave it a sharp tug. “I will make  _ sure _ you never forget that.”

He released Lotor and took a step back. 

“On the bed,” he said impassively. “Take off the robe.”

Lotor could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest as the adrenaline began to kick in, but at Sendak's command, he simply stood yet straighter, tilting his head up proudly. He stared at the wall directly ahead, ignoring Sendak and the bed alike as he aimed to radiate an aura of pride and defiance. Though he said nothing, he was quite certain that the implicit message would be clear to Sendak:  _ If you want me on the bed, you will have to put me there yourself _ .

Sendak smirked at Lotor’s defiance. He had some work to do, then. He took a step closer so that he towered over him. 

“I will not repeat myself.” 

He plunged his hand into Lotor’s moonsilk hair and used it to tilt his head again, accentuating his words with the scrape of his claws. 

“You will obey or you  _ will _ regret it.”

Adrenaline buzzed through Lotor's body at Sendak's intimidation, and he tensed as the much larger Galra seized his hair. Still, the only sign of his fear was that he balled his hands into fists. Otherwise, he remained the picture of perfect defiance, staring up at Sendak coldly and impassively.

Yet, as he met Sendak's eyes, there was also the glimmer of a dare in his own gaze.  _ Go ahead, _ he thought, narrowing his eyes just a little more.  _ Make me regret it. _ He wanted to see how far the emperor would go, what he would do to him.

They shared eye contact for a few seconds. It was evident Lotor was not going to budge easily. 

_ Have it your way. _

Sendak gripped Lotor firmly by the back of his neck, the collar allowing him purchase.

“If you refuse to serve on your back, you will serve on your knees.”

He dragged Lotor over to the bed and then dropped him roughly on the floor and sat down on the edge.

Lotor flinched as Sendak gripped him, and he struggled ineffectively against being dragged. The moment Sendak released him, he quickly tried to regain composure, drawing himself up in a kneeling position as the end of the robe pooled around him.

While his slave tried to pull himself together, Sendak freed his cock and gave it a few strokes, bringing it to full hardness. 

“I trust you know what to do.”

Lotor’s eyes widened and his chest tightened as he laid eyes on Sendak's large cock. He swallowed hard, eyeing it with apprehension, and his gaze flickered up at Sendak. Quietly yet firmly, eyes burning with both trepidation and defiance, he told him, "I refuse."

Sendak released an amused chuckle.

"Always one to stand to your convictions. Quite admirable."

He leaned down to fist his hand in Lotor's hair, drawing him closer so they were inches apart once more.

"Perhaps I failed to make myself clear," he spoke in a low voice. "You are in no position to refuse me,  _ Slave _ ."

The ex-prince's breathing quickened, and he inhaled in a hiss at the slight sting from having his hair pulled into Sendak's tightening fist. Still, he continued to defy the emperor, drawing his lips back in a snarl and even emitting a low, threatening growl.

"Don't touch me." His voice was low yet tense, clipped, fear showing through where he wanted threats and confidence to be. "I will  _ never _ give in to your crude demands."

Sendak tightened his fist in Lotor's hair and straightened, dragging him closer between his legs. He looked beautiful like this, on his knees looking up at him full of fire in his eyes with a hint of fear on the edges. Sendak dragged him closer, Lotor's face now level with his cock.

"Open your mouth or I will open it for you."

Lotor winced as Sendak dragged him by the hair, grunting from the pain. Clenching his jaw, he pressed his lips together as much as he could manage at the same time, clearly showing his unwillingness to comply. He also brought his hands up defensively, curling them in loose fists, ready to try to defend himself if Sendak reached for him again. Even as his glare started to waver, he still tried to convey as much of a challenge as he could. Whatever came next, he wanted to be ready.

Sendak’s eyes darkened.

“Have it your way,  _ Highness _ .” He spat that last word as if it tasted foul. 

Lotor’s lips were shut tight, but Sendak pried them open with his prosthetic. He tried to fight back, claws scrabbling futilely against the metal prosthetic. He gripped Sendak's metal wrist with one hand while his other weakly pressed against the larger Galra's stomach in an attempt to push himself back and away, but nothing worked. All of his efforts were met with unyielding metal and armor.

Once he had Lotor’s mouth wide and gaping before him, Sendak smiled dangerously.

“Don’t bite; it won’t be good for your pretty little teeth.”

And with that, he shoved his cock down Lotor’s throat.

As the massive cock was suddenly forced into his mouth and throat, Lotor gagged and started to cough and choke, having been caught off guard by the sudden intrusion. Knowing from practice what to do, he forced himself to relax a little and swallow just to alleviate his gag reflex. The fact that in order to do so effectively, he had to close his lips around the length filling his mouth and functionally suck at it with each desperate gulp was merely a side-effect.

Once his reflex had settled down, Lotor tried to stop sucking or swallowing at all, but his mouth was salivating intensely from being filled in such a way, and he had no choice but to swallow his saliva. He knew that he was playing right into Sendak's hands, but what choice did he have? Though he tried again to struggle and resist, nothing came of it.

Lotor’s throat was hot and tight and every movement had Sendak groaning slightly and the noises Lotor was making only encouraged him.

He fought. Of course he fought. Lotor always fought. He clawed at his metal arm and tried to push himself away but he soon seemed to realize it was futile.

“That’s it.” He loosened his grip on Lotor’s hair enough to make it less painful but not enough to allow him to break free. “You take it so well. You were made for this.”

As he spoke, Sendak began moving Lotor back and forth on his length, his breathing quickening.

Though he didn't want to give in, Lotor couldn't resist as Sendak jerked him back and forth like a ragdoll and used him like a sex toy. He only focused on trying not to gag again. Past the wet, sloppy sounds of Sendak’s cock in his mouth, Lotor could hear the emperor’s voice:

“This is your  _ place _ .”

With that, Sendak thrust himself deeper than before one last time and then pulled Lotor off, letting him crumple to the floor in a heap. 

“Now, take off the robe and get on the bed.”

The moment Sendak pulled out, the ex-prince coughed and spluttered, trying to regain his breath. He shot Sendak a wary and bitter look. Though some of the fire and defiance no longer felt worthwhile, he still wasn't quite ready to just follow orders, so he looked back down at the floor and awaited the inevitable.

“ _ Now _ ,” Sendak snarled.

He could just drag Lotor to the bed by his hair without much effort, but he wanted to see if his new slave had already learned his lesson. Judging by his expression, he had, but his pride kept him from complying.

As he caught his breath, Lotor's mind raced. He could just give in now and make things easier on himself, but... no, he wasn't ready to give up yet. Perhaps it was foolish of him to push the emperor like this, but he wanted to see what Sendak would do next if he continued to defy him.

Gathering the last of his defiant energy, Lotor looked up at Sendak again, meeting his gaze steadily. "No." Then, he braced himself, fully expecting the larger Galra to drag him onto the bed regardless.

Sendak released a breath. 

“How disappointing.”

He grabbed Lotor’s jaw and squeezed threateningly, making a show of inspecting him. 

“Perhaps I  _ should _ have listened to my advisors. They all insisted you would do better in the arena, that you were a feral little thing, unfit for any bedchamber.” He ran his thumb over Lotor’s cheekbone. “I thought it was a waste of such beauty, but perhaps I was wrong.” He tightened his grip on Lotor’s jaw. “Or  _ maybe _ ...” he rose from his seat, dragging Lotor up with him and looking deep into his eyes. “Maybe you all underestimate how patient I can be.”

He tugged the robe off of Lotor’s shoulders, letting it fall to the floor behind him. Then, he brought his other hand to Lotor’s waist and held him in place as he leaned forward and ghosted his lips across the side of his face, stopping when he reached his ear. 

“I  _ will _ break you, Lotor, the only question is when.”

Lotor froze as Sendak grabbed him, and he felt suddenly short of breath again, chest tight with fear. A shudder racked his body at the emperor's words and touch. He pressed his hands against Sendak's chest, hardly even pushing as he mostly used the pressure to ground himself.

He felt weak and shaky, heart racing from how close Sendak was, how easily it felt like his large, strong hands could break him. Still, he swallowed hard and managed to grit out past clenched teeth, " _ Do your worst. _ "

Sendak’s nostrils flared and he clenched his jaw to keep himself from snarling. When he faced Lotor again he roved his eyes down his now entirely naked body, aside from scant jewelry that covered nothing. He couldn’t suppress a cruel smile. 

“So brave, so  _ beautiful _ , and yet so stupid,” he said in a low, mocking voice. 

Without warning, he took Lotor’s wrists from where they were pushing against his chest and twisted them behind his back, simultaneously activating the shackles disguised as golden bands. They clicked together seamlessly and he dragged Lotor over to the bed by one of his upper arms, practically throwing him on it.

Lotor's eyes had widened as he recognized the mockery of his own words thrown back at him, and he’d shivered at the implications. Distracted by this, he was completely unprepared for Sendak to suddenly wrench his arms back, and he tensed at the sound of the cuffs fastening together.

With a grunt, he landed heavily on the bed, but he recovered quickly enough to roll onto his side, facing Sendak. He glared at him again, though his glare was more apprehensive than angry, his defiance warring with his fear.

Sendak stripped out of his armor efficiently, removing each piece with methodical precision and staring at Lotor. 

When he was fully nude he slowly climbed onto the bed, delighting in the way Lotor squirmed. He was on his side, doing his best to glare, his hair falling in soft elegant curls to the bed. Sendak smirked. 

“If you sit up and come here like a good little slave, I might consider removing your restraints.”

The ex-prince watched closely as Sendak stripped, eyes following every movement as the Galra's large body was revealed.  ~~ (And if some desire showed in his gaze, well, no actor was perfect.) ~~ He sneered as Sendak drew closer, and he defensively curled in on himself a little, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

At Sendak's offer, Lotor's eyes momentarily flashed with dismay before he schooled his expression into one of suspicion and distrust. He poured venom into his voice as he firmly answered, "No." He knew he was asking for punishment, but... "I told you earlier, I will  _ never _ give in."

Sendak pounced. He flipped Lotor onto his front and pushed him into the sheets with a the unyielding prosthetic between his shoulder blades. He used his other hand to draw Lotor’s ass up, forcing his back into a steep arch. 

“So true to your convictions, even now. I always admired that.”

He ran his claws lightly up Lotor’s thigh, teasing, taunting. 

He bent down to whisper directly into Lotor’s ear. “Your stoicism will get you nowhere. You have nothing. Nobody is coming for you.” He took a deep breath of Lotor’s scent. “You’re mine now.”

He emphasized his words with a firm squeeze of Lotor’s ass.

Lotor's heart rate sped up to a frantic pace at the sudden pounce, and he desperately thrashed against Sendak's touch, trying and failing to get away. He quickly realized it was futile and stopped the attempt, freezing instead at the all-too-intimate touches that followed, though he shivered as his heart continued to hammer desperately in his chest. A soft whimper slipped past his lips from Sendak's words ringing a little too true in his ears, and he bit his lower lip  _ hard _ to hold back any other sounds.

Sendak heard the soft whimper that escaped Lotor. He nuzzled into his hair. 

“I’ll make sure you never forget who you belong to.”

At Sendak's declaration and momentary affection, a mixture of emotions filled Lotor's chest, making his breath catch and his lips momentarily part in surprise. It sounded so  _ possessive _ , as much a promise as a threat.

Bracing himself on Lotor’s back, Sendak took his cock in his hand and began rubbing it over Lotor’s entrance. 

“Do you secretly want me to fuck you?”

Lotor jumped at the feeling of Sendak's cock pressing against him, and his breathing turned uneven with fearful anticipation. He was shamefully hard already, and his own cock twitched with interest even as he, ashamed, buried his face into the bed. He shook his head minutely, not trusting himself to speak.

Sendak released his cock for a moment and ran his claws down Lotor’s side. His back was in a delicate arch with his face pressed into the sheets, putting his lithe form on display. 

He reached around and gave Lotor’s abdomen a few gentle strokes before grabbing his cock. 

“Lies,” he whispered directly into Lotor’s ear upon finding him half hard already.

Lotor inhaled shakily as Sendak touched his cock. His body demanded more stimulation, but of course he wasn't going to admit that. He just gritted his teeth and pressed his face harder into the bed, hoping to hide the flush on his face.

Removing his hand from Lotor’s cock, Sendak took his own back in hand and pressed the tip into Lotor’s tight hole.  ~~ (He reassured himself that Lotor had prepared earlier to stifle the urge to use one of his fingers to stretch him out gently.) ~~

Once inside he released his cock and began pressing in slowly, holding Lotor’s hip with his newly freed hand. 

“Let me hear you.”

As Sendak pressed into him, Lotor choked down whimpers, determined to stay as quiet as possible. The breathy and voiceless sounds that did escape him were muffled into the fabric of the bed, though there was nothing he could do to hide his shaking.

Sendak registered the flush on Lotor’s ears and smiled in satisfaction. Lotor was trembling like a leaf and he could just make out soft sounds of pleasure, muffled by the mattress. 

He pushed into Lotor agonizingly slow, making sure he felt each ridge on his cock. Lotor was hot and slick for him. Open. 

Once fully sated he used his prosthetic to grip Lotor’s cuffed hands and pull him flush to his chest, wrapping his other hand around him. 

“None of my numerous campaigns will ever compare to the satisfaction of conquering you,” he said in a low voice, holding Lotor closer and lightly dragging his teeth over his neck.

As Sendak's cock pressed deeply into him, Lotor squirmed under the large Galra, both from the intense sensation and as an instinctual attempt to get away. He felt utterly helpless, and finally, stuffed full of the emperor's large cock and instinctually terrified of the teeth at his neck, his uneven exhales started to break with tiny sobs. "You are  _ vile _ ," he hissed at Sendak in response to his words with as much venom as the disgraced ex-prince could muster in his shaky voice.

Sendak nipped Lotor’s throat lightly in reprimand. 

“Am I?”

He dragged his hands, both flesh and metal, down Lotor’s body, lavishing in the feel of his soft skin. He rolled his hips once, slamming into Lotor. 

“If I’m so  _ vile _ ...” he said, letting his hand wander down to Lotor’s cock. “... then what is this?” He gave Lotor’s hard cock a firm, slow stroke. 

His fangs continued to travel along Lotor’s neck and shoulder, leaving small bites here and there. He kept up a steady pace, fucking Lotor softly and deeply, yet holding him firm enough that he would know not to try to break free.

Lotor shuddered, and his hips bucked into Sendak's hand on reflex, looking for more stimulation. He didn't want to give in, but his body demanded more. As Sendak fucked him, he had to fight the urge to roll his hips back to meet each thrust.

He continued to squirm, though less now, and even couldn't say whether he was trying to get away or to get more stimulation. This was simultaneously so much and yet not nearly as much as he expected. "Sendak..." he whined quietly, not even knowing himself what he was asking for.

Sendak noticed how Lotor’s squirming became half-hearted as he gave into his body’s urges. Lotor’s voice uttering his name was the best sound he ever heard, so sweet and demanding. He smiled against Lotor’s skin and planted a kiss to his neck. 

“Yes. Tell me what you want, what you  _ need _ .”

He thrust back into Lotor, faster this time.

" _ Mmmph... _ " Lotor tried to stifle a moan against the sheets as Sendak sped up. The pressure was so good, filling him in the best way, and yet he was supposed to resist.

After a moment, he had to pull his face up from the sheets, panting for breath. "B-bastard," he accused. "Just fuck me like I know you want to.  _ Wreck me _ . Stop trying to pretend that you care or something." Perhaps if Sendak fucked him harder, he wouldn't have to think about how soft and warm the larger Galra's fur was against his skin or about the power in the hand wrapped around his waist or about the feeling of those lips and fangs against his neck...

Sendak grinned and grazed the sharp pints of his fangs along the column of Lotor’s throat before licking a long stipe up the side of his neck. 

Lotor likely hadn’t realized it, but he’d just given Sendak an opening. 

He returned his prosthetic to its place between Lotor’s shoulder blades, pressing him back into the bed. 

“Such a good slave, begging for my cock the way I told you to.” He gave Lotor’s ass a firm smack. “We’ll have to work on your manners, though.”

Kneading the spot he’d just smacked, Sendak continued. “But... I suppose I will grant your request.  _ Wreck you _ ,” he mused, then smacked Lotor’s ass in the same tender spot as before. “So be it.”

Lotor froze as Sendak's words sank in, and he choked back a yelp when the smack landed. He shook his head, trying to deny that he was giving in or begging. The second smack landed, and he exhaled in a dry sob trailing off in a whimper, frustrated and desperate and  _ helpless _ .

Even so, his cock twitched and his hole clenched as a result of each smack, and he could only hope that Sendak thought he was just tensing from surprise and not because it felt good.  _ That _ was why he felt so helpless -- not because the experience was torturous, but because he was  _ enjoying _ it, swept away by his body's desires and Sendak's touches.

Sendak felt Lotor clench around him with each smack, the pressure on his cock making making him growl into Lotor’s skin. 

With a cruel smile, he nipped the point of Lotor’s ear. “You can’t hide from me. I know you’re enjoying this, I can  _ feel _ it.” 

He emphasized his words with another strike, to Lotor’s upper thigh this time. 

“You like it when I push you onto the bed and fuck you.” 

Sitting up, he pressed a soft kiss to the center of Lotor’s back and then let his fangs graze over the spot. 

“You’ve always been mine, I just had to claim you for myself.”

He kept Lotor pressed firmly to the bed with his prosthetic even as he sat back and began running a claw along the underside of Lotor’s cock.

The teasing bits of pain, bits of  _ pleasure _ , made Lotor writhe and struggle. He pulled at the cuffs keeping his arms behind his back, but to no avail. There was nothing he could do to get away, so all he hoped was that it would be over quickly.

"Stop," he pleaded, voice shaky and utterly lacking the defiance it had carried earlier. "Just stop teasing me." Softer, to avoid some worse punishment that Sendak could surely devise if he tried, the broken prince added in a broken voice, " _ Please, Sendak _ ."

Sendak’s cock, still seated inside Lotor, twitched violently. Fuck, Lotor was magnificent when he begged. Exhaling sharply through his nose, he pulled Lotor up into a sitting position, flush against his chest, and held him close, keeping him from moving. 

The change in angle alone had his arousal spiking, but he needed more. 

Running his hands down Lotor’s chest soothingly, he spoke, “So good for me.”

His hand then shot up to take hold of Lotor’s jaw. “But I think you can do even better.  _ Beg. _ ”

Lotor moaned abjectly as the change in position forced Sendak's cock yet deeper into him. He started to struggle, but the movement caused the giant cock already stretching him open so much to shift uncomfortably within him, so he forced himself to settle.

The last thing he wanted to do was give in, but he couldn't stand this any longer. "Sendak, please, just get it over with." He wanted to turn his head away, but he couldn't with Sendak's hand gripping his jaw, so all he could do was to close his eyes. "Just fuck me quickly and finish this,  _ please _ ."

Sendak tightened his grip on Lotor’s jaw and rolled his hip. Once. 

“Not good enough,” he rumbled. “Tell me how much you want this.”

Rolling his hips again, he leaned in and mouthed at Lotor’s shoulder. The taste of him, the scent of him, they were intoxicating. Sendak couldn’t get enough. 

“Tell me how much you  _ need _ me to fuck you.”

Lotor gritted his teeth and started to struggle again in earnest, trying to somehow break free from Sendak's grip. "I  _ don't _ want this!" Though he continued to pour his energy into the struggle, he couldn't break free, not with Sendak in him and around him, not with his arms restrained behind his back.

Even so, he continued to squirm. "I want you to  _ let me go _ ," he pleaded, voice breaking in a sob. "But..." He inhaled shakily. "I know you won't, so please, just get it over with. Stop dragging it out,  _ please! _ "

Sendak practically yanked Lotor off his cock and flipped him onto his back. He wasted no time grasping Lotor’s knees, spreading his legs and simultaneously folding him in half.

He looked Lotor in the eyes as he entered him in one swift brutal motion, baring his teeth. He wanted to see every expression on Lotor’s face when he fucked him. 

“I am  _ not _ letting you go. Not now, not  _ ever _ . Never again, Lotor.”

Sendak pulled out and thrust back in roughly, never once breaking his piercing gaze. 

“You are mine. You  _ belong _ to me.”

Lotor cried out in sudden fear at being tossed and at Sendak's rapid change in demeanor. He froze, staring up at Sendak with wide eyes, and he gasped as the other Galra's large cock was forced so quickly back into him.

As Sendak's words echoed in his ears, Lotor's expression turned pained, conflicted. He shook his head, but he didn't dare protest beyond that, too afraid that Sendak might go back to teasing him or might devise some new punishment. The force of Sendak's thrusts made Lotor groan, and he bit his lip in an attempt to hold back his cries of pain and pleasure.

Sendak kept a brutal pace, drawing sounds of pain and pleasure from his  _ slave _ . 

He felt the pressure start to build in his gut, brought by both his pace and Lotor’s reactions. 

The sounds falling from Lotor’s lips were so beautiful that he had to taste them. He kissed Lotor passionately with a nearly bruising force. 

When he broke the kiss to gasp for breath, he could feel himself steadily approaching climax. 

“I want you—hnnnng—to come for me,” he said, looking into Lotor’s eyes. “Just from my cock.”

Even before the kiss, Lotor was panting, lips parted as he struggled to inhale each ragged breath against the the rough thrusts forcing the air back out of him. After it, his gasps were desperate and breathless, never able to get enough air into his fear-tightened chest. He moaned raggedly, overwhelmed and helpless against the waves of sensation.

"Sen..." Lotor whimpered his name, unable to string any other words together. As another hard thrust shook his form, he arched his back, both in pleasure and to relieve the pressure on his bound arms. Sendak's cock filled him so much, so  _ well _ , and he could feel his climax approaching. "S-Sendak," he begged, " _ please _ ."

Hearing his name on Lotor’s lips was nearly enough to send Sendak hurtling over the edge but he restrained himself. 

Not yet. 

He kissed Lotor again, claiming his mouth with his tongue. 

Pressing their foreheads together and pulling lightly on Lotor’s hair, Sendak breathed, “Yes.” His breath was racing at this point. “Yes, Lotor.”

Sendak presses an open-mouthed kiss to Lotor’s throat, scraping his teeth directly across Lotor’s pulse. 

Lotor was so hot and tight and his scent alone drove Sendak insane. 

His thrusts grew erratic as he climaxed but he kept going, completely focused on Lotor. He trailed hot wet kisses up Lotor’s throat, coming to a stop on his mouth. 

“Come for your emperor, Slave.”

Lotor trembled as he drew closer to the edge of pleasure, spurred on by every thrust. He moaned at the tug on his hair and the fangs against his neck, and he pulled at the cuffs keeping his arms under him, wishing that he could grab Sendak's shoulders to brace himself.

Sendak's hot cum filled him, and Lotor closed his eyes as he felt himself clench up, right on the very brink of climax. The emperor's words were the final piece to push him over the edge, and his whole body tensed and trembled as he moaned brokenly from the intense orgasm.

Afterwards, his breath hitched with tiny, dry sobs as he tried to pull himself together from the sheer intensity of it all. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at Sendak as well as he could manage.

Sendak pulled out and immediately released Lotor’s restraints, pressing a kiss to each palm. He then scooped Lotor into his arms, seating him sideways on his lap and holding him close. 

“Shhh, it’s alright. You’re safe, my love.”

Sendak stroked Lotor’s hair and pressed a soft lingering kiss to his temple. 

“You did so well.”

Lotor went easily with Sendak's touches, smiling and settling into his embrace. He still shivered a little at first, but that quickly subsided, and then he was completely relaxed in his lover's arms.

"Thank you," he murmured softly. "That was exactly what I wanted. You delivered on everything I asked for so well."

Sendak nuzzled the top of Lotor’s head protectively, breathing in his scent. He began moving Lotor to rest on the pillows but didn’t set him down without asking him for permission. 

“Is it alright if I get something to clean you up with or do you think you’ll fall asleep immediately?”

"Mmm..." Lotor settled back against the pillows, yawning and blinking up at his lover. "I think I can stay awake long enough to wait for you," he answered with a nod and a little smile, touched at Sendak's thoughtfulness.

Sendak smiled fondly. Lotor was so cute when he was either about to fall asleep or just waking up. Without the weight of the universe on his shoulders. 

Once in the bathroom he quickly cleaned himself off and prepared a washcloth for Lotor, making sure the water was warm.

He returned to the bed and carefully wiped off Lotor’s face and chest and then cleaned between his legs, mindful of possible overstimulation.

Casting the washcloth aside to be cleaned later, he returned his full attention to Lotor. His hair was splayed out against his hoard of pillows and he looked sated and absolutely boneless. The sight satisfied him more than he cared to admit. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, combing his fingers through his hair. He then gestured at the golden jewelry. “Do you want me to take these off?”

Lotor smiled sleepily as Sendak cleaned him up, grateful for his lover's care. The gentle strokes of the washcloth relaxed him even more than he already was, and he nearly started to doze off, just barely staying on this side of consciousness as Sendak finished.

He hummed in pleasure as Sendak complimented him and stroked through his hair, and he nodded in response to the question. "Please do," he murmured, blinking his eyes open just long enough to give his lover a grateful smile. "Then you should come lay down with me. I want to cuddle with you."

“As you command, my love.”

Sendak pressed a kiss to Lotor’s skin for every piece of jewelry he removed, working his way up from kissing the soft insides of his knees for the cuffs around his ankles to the decorative piercings in his ears. With a sweet kiss to Lotor’s mouth he removed the collar. He set all of it aside carefully and then pressed one last kiss to Lotor’s forehead before laying down next to him and pulling him close so that they were facing each other. 

He smoothed one hand over Lotor’s hair and draped a blanket over them with his prosthetic before rubbing soothing circles on Lotor’s back.

Lotor stayed relaxed and pliant, trusting his lover completely, and he gladly snuggled up with Sendak when the latter pulled him close. He felt warm and satisfied and relaxed, and he knew that he would fall asleep soon, safe in his beloved's arms.

"Thank you again for all of that," he said quietly and sleepily, voice barely above a murmur. "I love you so much, Sen."

Sendak smiled warmly and pulled him closer.

“I love you too, Lotor, so much.”

He kissed the top of his head again. 

“Rest now, my love, you need it. I’ll be here.”

"Mmhmm..." Lotor yawned, then nuzzled Sendak's neck, tucking his head under his lover's chin. He felt himself drifting off, and he welcomed it, knowing that he had nothing to fear as long as he was in Sendak's arms.

Soon enough, he was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Both authors hope you enjoyed this fic! This was a roleplay we did that we enjoyed greatly. If you did like it, please leave kudos and a comment! Thank you~


End file.
